DreamLife
by Damon-girl96
Summary: this is about Jason & Aria, after her dreams. he also shares them. "You did that on purpose. You wore that on purpose! Now I may just have to punish you." it is rated M just to be safe. but may get Steamy with a little Lemon. slight OC with the characters but it works. I don't own ANYTHING! R&R Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Jaria Fan fiction.

**Aria's thoughts will be in Bold & Jason's will be in**_ italics._

**Please be kind, it's the first Jaria fanfic I have ever written. I have written other fanfics before. R&R please. **** Takes place after Aria's dreams about Jason. characters may be a bit OC.**

I own NOTHING, only the plot. 

Aria was sitting up in her bed after the second dream she had had about Jason DiLaurentis, and these weren't your normal G rated dreams these were hot and heavy!

**What the hell was with the dreams about Jason?! Well he is hot and his chest it is just ahhh. WAIT! What am I thinking, this is Jason DiLaurentis, Alli's brother. Well I guess it makes sense that I would find him attractive but really a sex dream about him? Well it wasn't really a sex dream cause I woke up both times before anything really happened. But dream Jason is right I can't stop thinking about him!  
**By this point Aria had gotten up, dressed and was pacing around her bedroom.

_Meanwhile_

_In the DiLaurentis house._

Jason was just getting up from the best dream he had had in months, it was about Aria. She had just gotten out of bed and was at the mirror putting her hair up when he appeared behind her and told her that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_What is with me, I keep having dreams about Aria, ever since she saw me shirtless, I wonder what she would look like shirtless, on my bed. NO! stop that right now, I can't think about her that way. It wouldn't be right. She was my sisters' best friend and a member of the power puff girls. But I do miss that pink hair of hers it suited her so well. Well I guess that thinking about her isn't that bad. As long as I don't act on my thoughts. Well I should probably get dressed._

But before Jason got the chance to put a shirt on the door bell rung, since it was a Saturday he didn't really have anywhere to be or know anyone was coming over so he didn't bother putting on a shirt, walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Aria" Jason said with surprise.

_Before Aria left for Jason's. _

Aria was still pacing around her rom but had since changed 3 times. She was now in a short (mid-thigh) black dress that was puffy at the bottom and backless. The back only started where the skirt part started  
(just above her butt), her studded leather jacket and her knee high black fuck-me boots. Not only did she look HOT! But she looked sexy as hell.

**Jason will love this, he will be speechless when he sees me without my jacket on. Well I better go or he might leave and I will lose my nerve.**

Aria walked down from her room towards the front door but her mum caught her before she could get out.  
"You are not wearing that, I know it's backless! I will not let you see the teacher while wearing that." Ella said firmly.

"Don't worry mum he doesn't like it when I wear clothes like this, he thinks they are to mature for me and to slutty. Plus I am not seeing him today, I'm going to see Jason. He still seems lonely and I am his only real friend here. Ok?" she replied.

"Hhmmm, well ok if you are going to see Jason, and I hope he loves that on you. He is nice. Since you are going over why don't you invite him to dinner tonight? I bet he hasn't had a home cooked dinner in a while. And just so you know, Fitz is a fool if he doesn't love you in that. It looks amazing. Go have fun. But be safe." Ella said.

"Really mum! We aren't like that. He is Alli's older brother. But he does love my style & ok I will ask him about tonight, but I'm not inviting Ezra. It would be too weird having them both over. I think things are on the way out with me and Ezra. I'll see you later mum." Aria stated as she walked out the door, with her keys in hand.

_Back at Jason's_

"Aria" Jason said surprised.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Fitz? Come in." Jason said as he opened the door more to let her in.

"Well I wanted to see how you are and tell you a few things, plus mum wanted you to come to dinner tonight. And no I think things are over with me and Ezra. Can we go to the lounge room?" she asked as she started walking (in front of him) as she was almost at the lounge she took off her jacket and Jason got the best view of her tanned back.

_Oh dear god, the dress is backless! Now all I want to do is run my hands all over her. She did this on purpose. The short, backless, puffy skirt that I just wanted to push up and rub my hands on her tanned skin, plus the knee-high fuck-me boots just topped it all off. Oh shit I'm screwed especially if she bends down for anything! Get yourself together Jason! She is only 17!_

**HA, Jason, I bet you love what you are seeing. I can feel his eyes on my back and it is amazing. I'm over trying to deny my feelings for Jason. I have already had 2 sexy dreams about him & I wanted more! And I'm going to tell him. Now I just need to find an excuse to bend over and he will be putty in my hand even more. With my almost non-existent black lace thong and matching bra that really doesn't hold anything.**

By this time they are both sitting on the couch. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me about a few things? Well come on what are they?" Jason was on edge and losing his restraint.

"Well, I'm not to sure how to say this, I have been having dreams about you lately." She replied not looking in his direction.

"ok, well what kind of dreams? The family kind (like just hanging out, G rated), kissing in public type dreams or the sexy kind of dreams where you are in nothing but your underwear and I'm making you either scream in pleasure or you are teasing me?! , which is it?" Jason was thoroughly interested in which sort of dreams she was having, secretly hoping for the sexy dreams like he was having.

Aria moved closer to Jason on the couch, gaining confidence, she put her hand on is upper thigh and started rubbing. "The dreams have been the sexy kind of dreams where you are on top of me in bed making me scream in pleasure, but we never get that far in the dreams and it has been leaving me truly unsatisfied!" Aria whispered huskily in Jason's ear. Making him shiver at the end.  
"Well I can say I know that feeling. I have been having the same dreams! We never get that far. But maybe we will outside of the dreams?!" by this time Jason was nearly on top of her on the couch. But aria wasn't going to let him win so fast, she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Jason where are your glasses?, I'm in need of a glass of water." **Please be the bottom self?!**

_SHIT! They are on the bottom shelf. That means she has to bend over, oh well._

"They are on the bottom shelf."

"Ok, I'll get them. Thanks."

Aria walked to the cabinet and bent down slowly to make sure Jason was watching. When she had the glasses in her hand and she was about to stand up…..

**R&R. let me know what you think. nothing RUDE! if you have any suggestions let me know. i'll try & upload soon. I am going to NZ tomorrow morning (22/9/13). **


	2. Chapter 2

_**In this chapter Aria is 18 sorry about the age change from Chapter 1. (senior year at school, she was 16 when she first had a crush on Jason.)**_

_**I'm glad people like this story. sorry about the wait but here is chapter 2. R&R**_

_Previously on DreamLife._

_Aria walked to the cabinet and bent down slowly to make sure Jason was watching. When she had the glasses in her hand and she was about to stand up….._

Aria walked to the cabinet and bent down slowly to make sure Jason was watching. When she had the glasses in her hand and she was about to stand up but Jason had walked up behind her and put his right hand on her ass and the other around her waist. She shot up strait.

"You did that on purpose. You wore that on purpose! Now I may just have to punish you." He whispered huskily massaging her ass. "but, you have made me wait since you were 16. so I am going to make you wait and that my dear Aria will be your punishment." Jason whispered in her ear as he stepped away and sat down at the island in the kitchen. Aria filled her glass full of water and joined Jason, sitting opposite.

"So why were you having dreams about me Aria? You are with Fitz. Shouldn't you be dreaming about him."

"well, they started off with him then it was you I was seeing. I'm not really sure why but it could have something to do with him coming up short." At the last part Aria diverted her gaze.

Jason's eyes bugged & eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, ok. Well i deffentaly wouldn't come up short. And I'm kind of glad that you have been dreaming about me cause I have been dreaming about you too. You tell me your dreams and I will tell you mine?!"

Aria blushed and licked her lips. **(A/N, the first couple of dreams will be made up)** "Ok, well we'll go dream for dream. My first one was just after I saw you shirtless. In the dream i was with Ezra, and we were fooling around, he flipped me so I was on the bottom, only it wasn't him when I looked it was you. And you were running your hands all over me, I was in nothing but what I'm wearing under this dress, a black lace thong and a matching bra that really has no purpose…

_Oh shit, not I am really in trouble, I now know what she is wearing underneath, and that is virtually nothing! Oh how I want to run my hands all over her, but I have to wait for her to admit that she wants me and only me & even then I may make her beg just to make sure she knows that Fitz could never take her to the heights that I could._

….. because it doesn't hold anything up. And then you were kissing the side of my neck and leaving hickies. You also whispered that you had wanted me since I was 16 but you never thought you had a chance and now you were making up for lost time and it was even better that I was still with Ezra because it showed that I liked you more because I was dreaming about you"

"well my first dream about you was actually the same time, but my dream is slightly different, you are upstairs in my bed and we start off watching movies, then it slowly progresses to where I am on top of you making you scream in ecstasy, but as I get closer the dream fades and I wake up."

As the day progresses they tell each other about their dreams of the other. Till it's time for Jason to go to aria's for dinner.

"Well, I think I should go and get ready for dinner at your house. You are welcome to wait in my room while I get ready."

Jason got up followed by Aria and headed for his room. When inside Aria headed straight for his bed and sat down.

"Your bed is so comfy, I'll just stay here while you have a shower."  
as Aria said that she moved further up the bed, closer to the pillows.

"Sure, that's fine with me."  
Jason grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Jason was in the bathroom aria got to thinking that she still had to get ready for dinner as well. Aria was so caught up in her own head she didn't hear the shower shut off. Jason walked out of the bathroom in only his towel.

Aria looked up and her jaw dropped. Jason had gotten even fitter. His abs had gotten more defined and you could tell that he had v lines. His towel was sitting that low on his hips.

"I just had to grab some clothes to wear to dinner. Want to help & please try to stop staring. Not to mention you will catch flies."

Aria got up and walked over to where he was standing, now face to face with him, virtually no space between them now, she agreed to help him.

"ok, wear this shirt and these jeans. They make your eyes pop." Aria handed him the clothes and sat back down on the bed. Thinking how she would love to sleep on it. (hopefully in the near future ;) ) Jason headed into the bathroom for a second time. He came out s few minutes later to find aria on the phone. He didn't want her to notice so he took a few steps back and just listened to what was being said.

"Ezra, listen. Ezra, Ezra, EZRA! Listen. Nothing is going on at the moment with Jason and i. my mum asked me to invite him to dinner tonight, so I came over and just ended up spending the day…. It's none of your business who my mum invites. Plus I asked her not to invite you. Because my dad is going to be there and for one night I don't want any drama at dinner. I will see you tomorrow. We have to talk. NO EZRA! You can't come, for the last time. If you show up I won't let you in." Aria hung up.

Jason walked in and sat down next to Aria on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it? I promise not to interrupt."

Aria explained what happened with Ezra wanting to know why she was at Jason's, dinner and about tomorrow.

"well it seems to me that he doesn't know what he has & he is going to miss you when you finally move onto someone better." Jason leaned in, but left enough room for her to pull away, she didn't so he kissed her. They fell onto their backs as the kiss grew from a peck to a full blown make out session. It's a good thing they still had a few hours up their sleeves before dinner. Jason roller them over so he was on top. And he started undoing her dress, when he finally got it off he could see that the bra she was wearing was not doing anything and was merely there for show. He took it off after she bucked against him. Once she was only left in her panties it was time for him to strip.

"You have too many clothes on. Take them off now!"

Jason stood up, as aria watched and stripped. He was commando.

"Commando, really Jason? Hmm wouldn't have guessed!"  
Aria was on her knees on the bed now only left in her black lace thong. She leaned up, kissed him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare ass. He moaned and squeezed. Aria moaned even louder.  
"I wouldn't have guessed this was a thong unless you turned around or did that. You are so beautiful. But enough with the foreplay. We only have a couple hours till dinner. And so many ways to please each other.  
By now they were back on the bed with Jason on top, and both completely naked.

**A/N  
hope you all liked the chapter. let me know what you think. hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple days**


End file.
